bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glaive Riccochet
is the 3rd upgrade of path 1 for the Boomerang Thrower in Bloons Tower Defense 5. It allows the Boomerang Thrower to throw a glaive that bounces from bloon to bloon as long as there is one close by. This means that the glaive will continue and pop up to 100 (101 if the first bloon popped is a Red Bloon; 40 in Bloons Monkey City) bloons along the path similarly to a homing Spike-O-Pult, albeit with much more popping power. However, this does not mean that the glaive will continuously ricochet between two bloons as the glaive will not attack bloons it has already popped. The tower turns purple and gets a blue X on his back, just like the X on the Glaive Thrower. This upgrade is good to use when there are large clumps of weak bloons close together. This upgrade returns in BTD6, but it now pops up to 50 bloons instead of 100 (80 with Monkey Knowledge). However, the next upgrade, M.O.A.R. Glaives allows it to pop 100 bloons again. It can be unlocked for 2500 XP. It costs $1,105 on Easy, $1,300 on Medium, $1,405 on Hard, and $TBA on Impoppable. This upgrade is still the 3rd upgrade for path 1 in Bloons TD 6. Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Glaive Ricochet can spawn multiple glaives when under the influence of a Monkey Village with the Monkey Fort upgrade. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) 3.1 Glaive Ricochet price decreased ($1400 → $1300). 4.3.1 Glaive Ricochet no longer spawns multiple glaives when under the influence of a Monkey Village with the Monkey Fort upgrade; only one Glaive is thrown at a time per tower. Gallery Gr.jpg|A Boomerang Thrower with the Glave Riccochet Glaive Riccochet.jpg|Glaive Ricochet icon in BTD 5 Ricochet btd5.png|BTD5 icon in the game battlesrico.png|BTDB Mobile artwork Ricochet bmc.png|Glaive Ricochet BMC artwork Rare Boomerang Thrower.png|Rare Boomerang Thrower Card with the Glaive Ricochet upgrade Glaive Riccochet.png|A Glaive Riccochet seeking several Blue Bloons rico btd6.png|BTD6 artwork Glaive Ricochet BTD6 Icon.png|BTD6 Glaive Riccochet upgrade icon RicochetCrosspath.PNG|Glaive Ricochet with additional upgrades Official BTD Artwork Glaive Riccochet.png|Official BTDB Artwork Trivia *This upgrade previously cost $935 on Easy, $1100 on Medium and $1190 on Hard, But has had its price increased since then. *Before an update that nerfed the upgrade, it could pop up to 10,000 bloons at once. ** In Bloons Monkey City and Bloons Monkey City Mobile, it can only pop 40 bloons. In order to re-balance the upgrade the price was decreased to $1400. *The first bloon hit by the glaive will get two of its layers popped. This is because the glaive the monkey throws and the glaive that bounces between bloons are two different projectile types, so when the original glaive hits the bloon it pops a layer then summons the Riccochet projectile, which pops another layer. *In the iOS version, if the tower is not upgraded with Red Hot 'Rangs, it will make no sound when it tries to hit Lead Bloons. This also occurs with Glaive Lord. *When combined with a Bloonchipper it can decimate all bloons inside. *Although it cannot be easily seen, the glaives from Glaive Riccochet can bounce off M.O.A.B-Class Bloons; it is easier to see when the blimps are first damaged by the glaive if the Premium Upgrade Big Bloon Sabotage is active. *In the Mobile Versions, the Glaive Riccochet can duplicate its projectile if placed in the range of a Monkey Fort. This way, the monkey can have 2 glaives per shot, and up to 4 if the player activates M.I.B. Call To Arms in time. This was patched in BTD battles mobile Version 4.3.1. **In previous versions of Bloons Monkey City Mobile, if the player obtained the Enchanted Boomerang item, it acted like it was influenced by the Monkey Fort. If combined, it can throw 3 glaives, and up to 5 with M.I.B. Call To Arms active. ***However, in BMC Mobile, the bug had been patched and does not "duplicate" the glaives anymore. Category:Boomerang Thrower Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades